mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 171: The Sweetin Furnace
"The Sweetin Furnace" was originally released on October 10, 2013. Description Can we just think of Episode 171 as non-canonical? Maybe like, a part of the extended Brotherverse? Between Justin's Tandy 12 and Travis recording inside of an enormous actor's mouth, things are rough, tumble and raw. Suggested Talking Points Throwback Quality, Future Spoilers, Baby Hair, JGL Casing, Baby Jelly Hands, Authentic Fieri Pubes, Pretty, Chameleon Nips, Ma and Pa McDonald's Outline 04:30 - When my husband and I watch our favorite serial dramas, I prefer to let things unfold without trying too hard to guess what's going to happen next. My husband is the type who likes to guess what's going to happen out loud, and he's often right. His correct guesses include some key points in the season 2 finale of Boardwalk Empire and the series finale of Breaking Bad, moments that would have been pretty jaw-dropping to a passive viewer like myself had he not already predicted what was going to happen. I asked him to quit sharing his spoilers with me and keep quiet until the show is over, he said they're not technically spoilers since he doesn't know what's going to happen, he's just guessing. skips the rest of the question. -- Passive Vs. Predictive In Portland 09:18 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Miana, who asks: What can you do while you're pregnant to make baby be born with a head full of hair? 14:28 - Guys, I've been dating my boyfriend for about six months now, and he came to me with a predicament. He wants to recreate his image (mainly his wardrobe) to look more adult as he prepares to graduate college in May. He is a relatively skinny guy, and the clothes he wears right now are too big on him and make him look a lot younger. He asked for my help, but here's my worry: I know exactly the look I want him to have (kind of a Joseph Gordon Levitt vibe) but don't want to come off too strong unintelligible How do I help him with his new wardrobe without seeming pushy and aggressive, and like I really hate what he wears now. How do I get on that JGL grind? -- Back In Boston 21:13 - My yearly get together with some of my old friends is coming up. I'm excited to see them again, but one thing is different: one of them has a kid since the last time we saw them. I absolutely detest holding babies, but I'm sure the child will be passed around at some point. Is there any way to decline without making the moment awkward, or should I just suck it up and play along, pretending I'm not screaming on the inside? -- Indisposed In Indiana 26:08 - MZ - Sponsored by Warby Parker. Sponsored by Hulu. Personal message from Alden. 31:11 - Farm Wisdom * The Canadian farmer's almanac. 36:27 - I have been married for four years, and my wife complained to me today that I don't tell her she's pretty anymore. I don't like saying the word pretty, and I can't say beautiful without sounding sarcastic. What can I say to my wife to convince her I still find her attractive? -- Still Sexy In Salt Lake 38:33 - Y - Sent in by Alan Black, from Yahoo Answers user Andre, who asks: Nipples Tweaked: Why are guys tweaking my pecs? Every since I've been working out, Ive developed a lot of chest and pectoral developement, Guys at the gym are tweaking my nipples and I'm confused as to what that means.Does it mean Keep up the good work or something else? 41:24 - Y - Sent in by Ashley Burghart, from Yahoo Answers user Jared, who asks: Do people not realize McDonald's is NOT the only restaurant? Burger King, Wendys, Taco Bell are all across the street. They were all dead on a night thre was a home football game and a car show, yet McDonald's had a long line in drive thru and standing room only in the lobby. We even had customers angry because they had to wait longer than they wanted for their food, knowing how busy we were and short staffed. There's those other restaurants, plus the car show and football game had concessions. 43:13 - Housekeeping 45:27 - FY - Sent in by Tean Prost, from Yahoo Answers user Hannah Kirkup, who asks: I have diarrhea should i go to college? Quotes On Future Spoilers On Baby Hair On Fashion On Chameleon Nips Trivia The button Justin presses before the end of the episode plays a quote by the character Kivat, from the 2008 Japanese tokusatsu TV show: Kamen Rider Kiva. Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Guy Fieri Category:Unintelligible Category:Jelly Category:Alan Black Category:Farm Wisdom